


tent.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: titus gets cozy with reader at camp.





	tent.

You fumble with the lantern; campfire wouldn’t light in the misting rain and now the stupid lantern won’t work… You let out a frustrated sigh before two arms encircled you from behind, taking the lantern and flipping the switch easily. Soft, orange light lit up the tent and Titus took you against him, kissing the side of your face, grinding against your backside, hands tangled in your sweat and rainslick hair, post hunt. 

“Mmf, Titus, I’m still dirty.” 

“Yeah you are,” he growled in response, pushing you forward and down, yanking your pants past your thighs and sliding his length in mercilessly, a hand on the small of your back. You turned to look at him and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, highlighted by the lamplight. 

“Ti-Titus,  _ffffuck_ …” He smacked your ass one good time, hips undulating in a killer rhythm. His hard edges were illuminated in the otherwise dark tent, rough features melding beautifully with yours. You bit your lip, throwing out an unexplored phrase. “Am I… Am I your dirty girl, daddy?” 

Titus stiffened at that before grinning wickedly. Snarling a fist in your hair, he pulled you up onto your elbows. “Always and just for me. Right? Just for me.” 

He is on you like a beast, overpowering and enormous, pumping in and out of you with such vicious urgency you barely felt his hands on your chest, ripping your shirt right down the middle. His palms were inside the torn fabric in an instant, mouth leaving raised, wet marks along your neck. 

“You like when I fuck you like this? You like when I take what is rightfully mine?” 

“Y-yes,” you gasped, crushed under his body. 

“Say it, girl.  _Say it_.” 

You yelped as he pistoned harder, driving your face into the ground. “I-I love when you fuck m-me.” 

“How, huh?” he snarled, sitting up with you tightly against his hard chest, hands vicelike around your breasts. “How do you like it?” 

“I like being used, daddy.” 

“Yeah? Nobody else has ever fucked you like this, have they?” 

“N-no, sir.” 

“This little body is just for me, isn’t it?” He leaned onto his back so you were arched across him, his hips bucking up to keep you moaning. He tore your shirt the rest of the way, watching over your shoulder at how your breasts swayed, all of your delicious curves backlit by the lantern. One of his thick fingers rubbed circles on your clit. His other hand clamped over your mouth as you screamed.

“Don’t want any monsters to hear us, huh?” he whispered with a harsh laugh, spreading you open for his ministrations. You moaned loudly into his palm, racing towards a earing climax. “Oooo _oh_ , I can  _feel_  you coming, goddamn. You are so  _fucking_  beautiful,” 

You came together, collapsing into a sweaty, tired heap. Ragged breaths hot on your flesh, your hands shakily smoothing over your own body, almost to reassure yourself you were in one piece. He kissed your shoulder, you turned and nipped at his jaw, smiling. Titus shot you a quick wink before curling around you protectively. “Atta girl…”


End file.
